Crushed
by Still-Likes-Beyblade
Summary: Mariah's life seems to be falling apart around her, only one person can save her, but is he too blind to see? Eventually RM! ;)


All right this is my 1st fic so cut the slack please!!! Don't forget to press the purple button at the end!!

CRUSHED

Mariah and Lee ran through the outskirts of a thick forest, branches smacking them in the face and the almost taunting wind howling in their ears.  Mariah's head spun and the tears formed in her eyes fell and kept falling all she could hear were the screams of dead and dying people... people she had known her entire life...

"Are you okay?"  Lee shouted over to her, worry in his eyes.  Mariah nodded quickly and darted even faster through the trees, she didn't want him to see her cry.  His brow furrowed worriedly but he knew that now was not the time.  

The Brother and sister ran until they came to a small clearing of rocks, where they paused for a rest.  Lee passed a small skin of water over to Mariah and she drank a little from it.  

          "Lee.."

          "Mhmm?"

          "Mum… and Dad... they're gone... they're really gone."  Lee looked over at her and bowed his head,

          "I know…" He muttered quietly, his hands quickly clenching into fists.  Shaking his head he stood up,

          "Come on, Riah, let's keep moving."  Mariah nodded and followed her brother down a small mountain trail. 

Bryan watched the Brother and Sister walk swiftly down the trail and a cold smile spread across his pale face, this was going to be 'fun'.

          "Hey, Lee."

          "Yeah?"

          "Did you hear that?"  Lee stopped.  

          "Hear what?"  Mariah stood beside him, her bright golden eyes skyward,

          "It sounds like a rustling of leaves or something..." Mariah paused as she heard the sound again.  This time Lee heard it too.  

          "Sssh."  He cautioned, bringing a finger to his lips.  As soon as Lee was about to move on a sharp object hit him square across the jaw.  He looked up in surprise and wiped a small trickle of blood away from his lip.  

          "Hello how are you, Lee."  Came an icy and strangely familiar voice from above them, Lee didn't know who it was but Mariah did,

          "Bryan..." She snarled quickly loading Galux into her launcher.  He jumped down and smiled coldly at her,

          "Nice to see you remember me, Mariah."  She forced a rough grin onto her face,

          "Its hard to forget mutated freaks like yourself."

          "So it seems."  Bryan glanced over to Lee, who was crouched down, ready to pounce and he laughed,

          "Oh, you want a fight Lee?  All you had to do was ask!"  Bryan brought out his blade and pointed it straight at Lee,

          "Feast your eyes on the power of Biovolt!"  With that Falborg appeared from the bit in Bryan's blade and flew straight at Lee, its wicked wind flying before it.  Lee and Mariah both gasped in surprise and Lee's eyes widened as the attack hit him full force in the chest and everything went black.

Mariah screamed and ran over to him, her eyes blinded with tears.  She dropped to her knees beside him and gently reached down to feel his pulse.  Nothing.  Fury took over her senses and she pulled herself to her feet ready to kill Bryan, but when she looked, there was no one there.

          "Bryan!  BRYAN!!  BRYAN!!!"  She screamed in a rage.

          "Hello."  Mariah jumped,

          "W-Where are you!"

          "Look towards your precious village."  Mariah spun around only to see a ball of fire.  Tears fell swiftly down her face as she heard Galux's voice spring into her mind,

          "Mistress, we have to go!  Mistress please!"  Mariah walked over to Lee and bent down beside him,

          "Oh, Lee... don't worry I'll rebuild The White Tigers… I promise..." With that she picked up his Galeon and jumped down the cliff face and out of The White Tiger Village.  Mariah risked one last glance back and only one thought entered her mind, _Ray.  _She secretly wished he were here, that he could be here to comfort her.  In the space of a few hours she had lost everything that she lived for and with no one but Galux at her side the pain was unbearable.

          "Don't worry Mistress I will not leave you." Galux said warmly as emerged from her bit.  Mariah smiled and stroked the mountain cat gently,

          " I know Galux, I know.  I just hope I can get over this.  I just hope that I don't always feel crushed."  Galux nodded and a mutual understanding passed between the two of them as they ventured out into the unknown, side by side.

The Demolition Boys watched them go and Bryan was about to follow when Tala said,

          "No, leave them.  We need someone to kill later."  Bryan smiled coldly and with that the Demolition boys walked away, leaving a burnt and ruined White Tiger Village behind them.

Okay so what did you think?  Please R+R!!!!! Thanks and don't worry it'll get better!! :P

                                                                           Katgurl


End file.
